<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight With Folded Hands by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374696">Fight With Folded Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword'>Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet?, Gen, Jupiter Family, a dave and sunny momment, family oriented fic, fluff?, hal thinks about his father, mention of huey and strangelove, old snake - Freeform, takes place before mgs4, talk about peace walker, technical talk about guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I ever tell you who my father was?" Hal asks. </p><p>{Some Jupiter family, with parental themes, along with Hal and Dave having a conversation about Hal's father.}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon/Solid Snake, Sunny Emmerich &amp; Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight With Folded Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:07 pm </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hal stared at his code, it stared back at him.</p><p>After staring at a computer screen for so long, it burned to shut his eyes. He opened his eyes back up when he began to hear a few distant voices. </p><p>His chair made a squeaking noise when he tried standing up from it. He winced at the sudden noise. </p><p>As he approached the door, he tried his best not to make more noise than he already had. (His socked feet allowed him that.) </p><p>When he got there, he cracked it open a bit, seeing Sunny’s small frame approach Dave. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked Dave while she looked over his shoulder at what he was working on.  </p><p>Dave took a double-take behind him. “I’m just cleaning my firearms.” He responded. </p><p>“What’s that one you’re cleaning?” She pointed to the gun in Dave’s hand. </p><p>Dave put down the rag that was in his left hand. “It’s a Ruger tranq. It’s equipped with a built-in suppressor, see?” He gestured to it. “It makes it almost completely silent.”</p><p>“It’s a….t-tranquilizer?” Hal was a bit surprised she knew what it was without many hints, then again she did spend most of her time on the internet, not to mention the time spent around Dave.  </p><p>“Does that mean it’s made to not kill people?” she asked. </p><p>“It is.” Dave nodded, setting it down on the table. “When I go on missions, the point isn’t to kill guards, I just need to sneak in. Murder isn’t condoned, there’s no right part in it, remember that.”</p><p>She nodded. “Of c-course there isn’t.” </p><p>Dave looked at her, then the weapons placed on his table. He picked one up and made sure the safety was on. </p><p>“This one right here is similar to what your mother used.” He glanced at Sunny. “She kept a USP9 concealed on her person when we met. She pulled it out on me, fired a shot, and almost hit me. It was pretty impressive if I do say so myself.” He set the weapon back on the table. “She was a real fine lady...that must be how you became one yourself.” Dave poked at her side. </p><p>She giggled and Dave grinned right back at her. </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9:57 pm </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hal walked down the stairs, barely making any noise, he caught Dave lighting up a cigarette. </p><p>“She’s asleep.” Hal told him.   </p><p>Dave didn’t look up, he just responded with a grunt. </p><p>(Hal had learned over the years that it was his way of saying he heard what you said, but had nothing to add.) </p><p>Hal then stood at his desk, he started to pick up the papers that were sprawled out everywhere on the wooden surface. </p><p>“I saw you with Sunny earlier.” Hal looked over his shoulder at Dave. “It got me thinking….Did I ever tell you<em> who </em> my father was?” </p><p>Dave took the cigarette out from his lips - long and thoughtful - as if trying to remember.</p><p>“I remember you were researching who he was back in ‘07.” He said. </p><p>“And I never told you what I found, did I?” </p><p>“I figured no matter what you found, that it wasn’t important. Your father isn’t you, Hal. You aren’t responsible for whatever he did.”</p><p>Hal started pacing. “That’s not the first time you had to tell me that, huh?” </p><p>“No, It’s not. But I’ve struggled with it myself.” Dave took another drag, remembering all the times he had to separate himself from who his father was. Constantly trying to remind himself that he isn’t Big Boss, he doesn’t need to follow in his footsteps. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your DNA doesn’t define you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hal watched him take that drag before speaking. “My father built an early model of Metal Gear...back in ‘74. It was called Peace Walker.” Hal paused, deciding how to phrase all this. “He never told me about it, he was always vague about his work, <em> what </em>he designed, <em> who </em>he worked for. I never was sure if he was ashamed of his work or <em> me </em>….”</p><p>Hal thought back to this morning, seeing Dave chatting to Sunny about what he was doing. Like she was his equal. “I was always interested in what he was doing, and I tried getting him to talk about it a few times, but he never opened up.” </p><p>Dave’s eyes flickered up to look at him. “Hal...”</p><p>“I know, I know.” He responded. Dave didn’t need to say it again. Hal knew his father was less than a great parent. All of the negligence wasn't Hal’s fault, he never did anything wrong. </p><p>Hal paced a bit more. “And my mother...she worked on the project, too.”  </p><p>Dave’s head turned in Hal’s direction. “Your mother?” </p><p>“I’m not sure exactly what she did for the project either, there’s really not much information on her.”</p><p>Dave nodded slowly. He made that noise again - Hal found it amusing. </p><p>“I do want to find out someday,” Hal added. He sat down in his chair. “Like how Sunny has tried looking for Olga.” He looked over at Dave, who’s probably wondering the same thing he is. </p><p>‘Raised by many people’ as Dave puts it. Then taught by a man who looked exactly like himself. Although they took different paths in life, they were - genetically - the same person. </p><p>Dave has no mother either. Hal is not even sure if there’s a mother involved in the cloning process. He’s not sure how anything of that stature works. </p><p><br/>
“You’ll find out more about her….one day.” Dave finally says, which brings Hal out of his head. </p><p>Then Hal looks at him again, with a sort of sadness in his eyes and appreciation for Dave in his heart. <br/>
<br/>
~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(ok, maybe that last line was a bit sappy)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>